Sebuah Impian Lama
by Silkwood18
Summary: sejak dahulu Kakashi sudah menyimpan perasaan kepada Sakura, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, keakraban mereka tak lagi seperti dulu. Akankah Kakashi menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura? mungkin OOC, review please...


Sebuah Impian Lama

Seperti biasa, Kakashi datang ke sekolah lebih awal dari yang awal. Ia naik ke tingkat dua, meletakkan tas ranselnya di bangku dan melangkah keluar kelas, menikmati suasana sunyi serta udara sejuk di pagi hari. Matahari semakin menampakkan dirinya ke langit, satu persatu siswa datang. Teriakan anak perempuan yang melengking, kata-kata kotor bocah lelaki, suara bisikan anak yang sedang bergosip. Semua campur aduk menjadi satu.

Bel masuk berbunyi, Kakashi berjalan ke dalam kelas dan duduk bersama teman sebangkunya, Shikamaru. Bel kematian itu sudah sangat menyusahkan hidup Kakashi selama bertahun-tahun.

Detik, menit, bahkan jam telah berlalu. Tapi dimana guru itu? Ketika ketua kelas kami, Shikamaru memasuki kelas dan berkata "gurunya keluar". Itu merupakan hadiah terbesar yang pernah dirasakan. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya, ia mengeluarkan beberapa alat tulis, buku tulis tak berguna. Dan mulai menggambar hal-hal fiksi dalam pikirannya.

Naruto datang menghampirinya, mengintip gambaran Kakashi sekilas. Kemudian duduk menatap depan.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Kakashi meletakkan pensilnya, kemudian mengeluarkan makanan dari tasnya. Nasi goring dengan mayonnaise di sekelilingnya, Mantap.

"kelihatannya enak" ujar Naruto.

"masa bodoh" balas Kakashi.

Kemudian mereka berdua hanyut dalam kesunyian sampai istirahat ketiga berbunyi. Ketika Naruto berjalan turun dari tangga, tampak Kakashi sedang duduk di kursi. Ia pun menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya. Naruto tahu Kakashi sedang memperhatikan seseorang, wanita idamannya, Sakura.

Ia berdehem untuk menarik perhatiannya. "serius amat". Ujar Naruto.

"ganggu saja kau". Ujar Kakashi. "pergi sana!".

"gitu saja marah".

Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "aku selalu ingin bersamanya seperti dulu".

"memangnya kenapa sekarang kau menjauh darinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"bukan aku yang menjauhinya". Bentak Kakashi. "hanya saja waktu yang menjauhkan kita".

"waktu?". Naruto tertawa kecil. "waktu tidak pernah memisahkan siapapun ataupun mempersatukan siapapun. Sesuatu akan pergi dengan sendirinya ketika kau berhenti mengejarnya".

Kakashi berpikir sejenak, ia menyadari perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga. "tapi sayang sekali ia sudah ada yang memiliki". Wajahnya tampak murung. "dan masalah lainnya adalah temanku sendiri yang menjadi kekasihnya".

"kau tidak perlu menjadi kekasihnya hanya untuk membuatnya bahagia, kau hanya perlu ada disaat ia membutuhkan bantuanmu". Ucap Naruto, kemudian ia berdiri dan menepuk pundaknya. "baiklah, aku pergi dulu". Ia melangkah pergi.

Selasa, semua siswa memakai celana biru tua, dasi biru tua dengan symbol sekolah di ujungnya dan baju putih. Ketika itu istirahat terakhir, Kakashi dengan teman-teman dari kelas D menggempur kantin bersama. Ramen selalu menjadi idola mereka, sedangkan Naruto hanya membutuhkan segelas sereal hangat dan dua batang coklat murahan. Itu cukup untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Mereka hanyut dalam canda tawa, tetapi ketika Kakashi melihat Sakura bersama teman-temannya melewati kantin, pandangannya teralihkan padanya.

Bel masuk berbunyi, lagi-lagi guru yang seharusnya mengajar kelas tidak masuk karena sakit, Shikamaru sudah mengabarkannya tadi. Jadi semua bocah di kelas bersenang-senang hingga lupa daratan. Ketika Naruto sedang asyik membaca komiknya, Kakashi duduk disampingnya.

"Kakashi?".

"aku sadar kalau perkataanmu kemarin itu benar". Ucap Kakashi. "selama ini aku mencari kebahagian tetapi betapa bodohnya aku bahwa selama ini kebahagiaan itu ada di depanku".

"jadi sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?". Tanya Naruto.

"sesuai perkataanmu". Kakashi tersenyum. "aku akan ada disana ketika ia membutuhkanku".

Dua jam telah lewat dan bel pulang pun berbunyi, Kakashi memakai tas ranselnya kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga. Berjalan di tengah lapangan dan keluar melewati gerbang, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sakura sedang berjalan sendirian. Kesempatan emas nih…

"hei". Kakashi menghampirinya. "sendirian?".

"ya, yang lain ada kerja kelompok di kelas". Jawabnya.

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?". Tanya Kakashi.

"ya". Wajahnya tampak sedikit penasaran.

"aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa belakangan ini kau sering menjauhiku?".

Sakura tertawa. "siapa juga yang menjauhimu?".

"kau lihat sendiri kan kalau setelah kita lulus, ada sesuatu yang menjauhkanmu dariku".

Wajahnya tampak murung. Ia berpikir sejenak. "mungkin ada sesuatu yang memang membuat kita semakin jauh".

"kalau aku boleh tahu apa itu?". Tanya Kakashi.

"Lee, ia melarangku untuk mendekatimu". Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. "aku sudah memberitahukan kepadanya kalau aku dank au tidak ada ikatan apa-apa, tetapi ia malah marah-marah".

"Lee, kenapa ia tega sekali melakukan hal itu?". Tanya Kakashi.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Naruto membuntutinya dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari belakang. Berharap Kakashi berhasil dengan "misinya" kali ini.

"aku tidak tahu". Air matanya menetes di pipinya yang halus itu. "tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku ingin mempertahankan hubungan kita berdua".

Kakashi memahami perasaan yang dialami Sakura. "kenapa? Kenapa kau mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri hanya karena berakhir seperti ini Sakura?".

"karena aku mencintainya".

"mencintainya? Lelaki macam apa yang tega memperlakukan seorang perempuan seperti ini, sadarlah Sakura. Jika aku boleh berkata, sekarang ini kau bagaikan Anjing yang selalu menuruti perkataan majikannya".

Mendengar perkataan itu, Sakura menjadi marah. "apa yang kau katakan?" anjing dengan majikannya. Aku pikir kaulah anjing itu, yang selalu merusak hubungan orang lain". Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Kakashi di gang itu.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kakashi, ia tahu kalau Kakashi sudah menyelesaikan "misinya" sekarang. Kemudian ia segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Jumat, celana coklat, dan baju coklat. Kakashi masih merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia perbuat terhadap Sakura tiga hari lalu.

"apa yang sudah kulakukan?". Tanya Kakashi kepada Naruto yang masih saja membaca komiknya. "aku telah menyakiti hatinya".

"meskipun kau itu sedikit menjengkelkan". Ia menutup komiknya. "tapi aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang suka menyakiti perasaan seorang perempuan".

Kakashi hanya terdiam. "yakinlah, kau pasti berhasil". Ucap Naruto.

Sabtu, bagi Kakashi, liburan ini terasa seperti di Neraka, ia amat merasa bersalah, tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa Naruto begitu percaya kalau ia akan berhasil. Sesaat kemudian Kiba datang ke rumahnya.

"Kakashi, ada surat untukmu". Ucap Kiba. Hakamaru menggonggong.

Kakashi keluar dari rumahnya dan menerima surat itu. "dari siapa?". Ia heran karena baru pertama kali ini ia menerima surat dari seseorang.

"entahlah, kau buka saja sendiri". Kemudian mereka pun pergi. "sampai jumpa Kakashi".

Kakashi berjalan masuk, menutup pintu dengan tangan kirinya dan membuka surat itu. Tertulis dari Sakura. "_bisakah kita bertemu di taman? Besok pukul 7.30 malam_". Entah kenapa Kakashi yang semula merasa begitu bersalah kini merasakan kegembiraan. Saking gembiranya ia meloncat-loncat seperti orang kerasukan.

Keesokan Harinya, ia datang ke taman sesuai yang dijanjikan. Jalanan tampak ramai hari itu, mungkin karena liburan. Tapi ia tidak peduli, "ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, aku pasti berhasil dan aku harus yakin itu".

Ketika ia sampai di taman, ia tidak melihat Sakura dimanapun, kemudian ia berjalan mengelilingi taman. Memang waktu itu taman Konoha agak sedikit ramai, langkahnya pun terhenti ketika melihat Sakura dan Lee sedang bertengkar. Ia hanya berdiri, memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, tidak mau mengganggu urusan mereka berdua.

Ketika Lee meninggalkan Sakura sendirian disana, Kakashi pun berjalan mendekatinya. Ia berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"hei". Sapa Kakashi. "kenapa kau menangis?".

"tidak apa-apa". Sakura mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipinya. "hanya saja…"

"ceritakan padaku, tolonglah". Ia memandang wajahnya.

"kau benar". Ucap Sakura. "aku benar-benar bodoh selalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan Lee".

"tidak ada manusia bodoh di dunia ini, hanya saja tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini". Ucap Kakashi. "lalu bagaimana dengan Lee?".

"ia pergi meninggalkanku seperti gelandangan". Ia masih menangis. "sekarang ini hanya kau satu-satunya teman yang peduli denganku, Kakashi".

"apa hanya sekedar teman? Sakura?". Mereka berdua bertatapan, diam dan membisu ketika Kakashi mengatakan hal itu. Dan sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajah Sakura. Kalian pasti tahu apa kelanjutan ceritanya… jadi…. Lanjutkan sendiri sesuai dengan versi kalian…


End file.
